


I am lusting for you, love

by broccoli_anon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Deepthroating, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: Once in awhile you do things that you don’t regret. This one is losing your innocence - partly - to a beautiful futa named Amélie Lacroix at her company party.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Kudos: 80





	I am lusting for you, love

To be repulsed by the request of your parents to join them at one of their colleges yearly house party, was even not an accurate description. You were surely aware of the fact to be a replacement for your older brother as well, since your parents had the tendency to show of you and your siblings as some trophies to others. Needless to say, you always had been the last option to choose from, since you were somewhat of a troublemaker regarding career or better put money making. This was the primer reason your caretaker had been ashamed of you even as a young adult. But they couldn’t even stand you when you was a child, frankly you didn’t care anymore about their opinion.

And now you had to spend the whole damn day with them at the party.

It wasn’t like you didn’t like event’s like this, you actually quite enjoy them but just not with your parents. You had build up some distance to them the past year, even getting an own apartment, only not to be around near you parental home. So to sit here at the long table outside this large, well put together garden of Amélie Lacroix was unfamiliar. The whole structure of this property was beautiful, let alone the style of the building the woman lived in. 

With a rough touch on your shoulder, your mother remained you to sit straight, pulling out of your thought track.  
“She will be here anytime!”, she had hissed over you and behind her your father only shoot you a displeased glare at you behavior. 

‘In point of fact, the owner of this house had already seen us’, you thought and wanted to response to them but decided against it, knowing exactly this would simultaneously lead to a scene. Quite frankly you did not wish this for the woman who had invited you over in this first place. Amélie was a real beauty, even causing you to flush a bit the first time you meet her today. She had flashed you genuine smile, being very excited to meet you since she only knew your older male siblings. Unfortunately to your disappointed, unknown to each other of course, the host had to rush off to prepare on last thing in the kitchen. 

The other guests started to talk with your parents, again about business and work related stuff. You on the other spaced out once more for this day, in fact so much you did not even notice the house keeper sneaking up on you. A twitch ran through your body as she laid a hand on your shoulder.  
“Bonjour, Chérie.”, she greeted you with a low voice, building somewhat of a private save space between you. But god, you did not await this delightful french accent coming through. It sound like a knife cutting through soften butter.  
“You seemed a bit...to yourself, I thought I might check up on you. I hope you are enjoying yourself so far. _____, was it?” 

With burning cheeks, you nodded just to add a small “Yeah” to it. You were somehow embarrassed yourself due to the lack of manners towards her, as soon as she reach out her hand. Awkwardly you made an attempt to stand up, but Amélie only assured it was fine as she sat beside you herself. Her hand was cool as it wrapped around yours, giving it a firm squeeze and calming you a bit down.  
“It’s my pleasure of finally meeting you. I thought I could never get to see you, only your brothers.” You missed her hand as soon as she removed it from yours.

“Like-...wise.”, you answered slowly and you couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful long legs, which were crossed so delicious in front of you. She looked at you interested, a genuine spark in her eyes for you.  
“What are you doing educationally at the time?”, she ask curiously and you told her with hesitation that you attended university, studying architecture. She smiled, laying her hand softly on one of your thigh, you heart skipping a beat at the intimacy of the touch. As she was about to give you a reply, she was called out. You turned around to see who it was, a man in a business suit and Amélie rolling her eyes in annoyance of being interrupted again.  
She excused herself.  
‘Some colleague it seems, must be important’, as this consideration popped up in your mind, you couldn’t help but look down on yourself. Really, that moment you felt like a misfit, not being worthy belonging in these kind of society circles. 

The day dragged on, the evening started and sun slowly began to set down.  
You eat from the good looking food, even got to talk with some of the other guest who seemed to like your creative spark, whenever you talked about your study path.  
Soon you notice that Amélie hadn’t shown up for a while and you made up your to search for her, hoping to at least talk to her one last time before heading home.

Finally you had found her, well, better put spotted her through the door of her own bedroom.  
You had to hold back a squeak of surprise, clapping you hand immediately on your mouth. ‘She is a hot futa!‘, your mind screamed, your body filling with heat shorty after this realization.  
Amélie‘s hand was wrapped tightly around what seemed like a fat veiny cock, pumping down in a slowly yet intense pace. Her back was arched, breast showing off only a bit and her head tilled back, showing of her throat. Even this could she pull of as elegant and perfect. You were unsure if you should leave, which sure would for you to act awkward around for the rest of your life, knowing what hot, thick penis this woman possessed. Out of nowhere you hear her laugh and tune her towards you, causing you to freeze on the spot.  
“Oh, Chérie, you finally came looking after me. Look what you have done to me, making me rock hard throughout the day. Why don’t you help me out, hm?”  
Unintentionally you rubbed your thighs together, but did what she asked of you. 

Amélie reposition herself, closing her legs for your to sit on her lap. She tugged at your dress, revealing your shorts underneath and the backside of her cock pressing against your crotch. At this view she chuckled sweetly. “Shy, are we Chérie?”  
You blushed at her comment, which she conquered with a soft kiss and cupping your face in the process. Soon letting it escalate into your tongue getting a blowjob by Amélie. Spilt mixed and dripped down chins, smeared up in both of faces. She let her saliva run down onto you tongue as you greedy showed it off and swallow the fluid down. 

“Sit down in front of me, on your knees facing the wall, Chérie.” the older woman’s commanding tone made your cunt pulsate even more and you gladly applied to her demand. Feeling her hands at the back of your head on each side, she guided your skull back to her spread legs. Ultimately letting you face her erected cock, which was throbbing to be touched and you only gulped down in fascination. This was going to be your first real cock, not just a fantasy. Not to forget from this stunning futa as well. 

The backside of her erection slightly made contact with your heated face, before the futa stood up. She leaned forward, flattening her back, so her cock was full on display between her long legs.  
“Open that mouth, Chérie.”, she hushed.  
Unhurried she slide her cock over your lips in circles, letting you try the flavor of her precum for yourself. She tasted amazing and you couldn’t help yourself but to close your lips around the tip and slurping ever so slightly like on lollipop. A breath of satisfaction left her mouth and she started to thrust into you. 

The slapping sound made more horny and you started to rub your clit.

Amélie suddenly collapsed on the floor, you still with her cock in your mouth. Although you had to take another position, facing now her ass and continued without pausing, to suck. Neither of you stopped, it was to late to have left any logical sense in one of you anyway. “Merde-“, moaned Amélie. Your dominant partner was on all four - shaking to no end - , managing miraculous to thrust into your wet hole, while you had wrapped you arms around her thighs. Your nose was pressing against a full ball sack of cum, you throat being destroyed be the sloppy deepthroat.  
A curse word escaped her once more before coming deep inside you, gushing her cum into you trachea. It causes you to gag it back, letting spill out between your lips and the cock. 

Amélie smiled, despite being out of breath, laying full on the floor slightly on her side. You was still hanging onto her cock, swallowing the cum that nevertheless of climax kept coming out.  
The woman watched for a bit, till you finished and she being able to sit up.

“We can do this more often, if you like.”, she said as she wiped you face clean with one of her palms.

“So, are we like friends with benefits now?”, you asked tired. 

“If you like we can be more than that, Chérie.”


End file.
